A Chance Encounter
by livingdeadlizzi
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt is a successful CEO for a top computer firm, the world is his oyster, but when he meets a mysterious barman, the life he knew gets turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**A Chance Encounter.**

Chapter 1.

Ludwig Beilschmidt took a long sip of his coffee before placing it back on the table, and turned the page of the open newspaper before him. He let his eyes skim the pages, not even taking in the words in front of him, it was always the same news recently anyway. Misery and heartbreak were always the topics the newspaper covered these days. As if people were not aware of the troubles in the world. Ludwig sighed tiredly. It had been far too long since he had been home, and it was certainly starting to take its toll on him. Recently it had begun to feel like his life was revolved around endless meetings and different hotel rooms, events and yet more meetings.

He sat back and ran a hand through his blonde hair, closing his blue eyes briefly. Ludwig had always been an ambitious man, and aimed to excel in anything he turned his hand to, which was mainly how he had managed to achieve this job.

* * *

Ludwig hadn't come from money, both his parents worked long and hard to pay for him and his brother, Gilbert, to have the best start in life. Every penny they could spare was spent on their education, from textbooks to extra tuition, both firm believers, that with a good education, they had a better chance to do anything they wished. He knew how difficult it was for them, when they were growing up, neither of them had even half of what they gave to the brothers, 'educated in the ways of life' they would always say. So it was only natural that his parents wanted a better life for their children, like any parent, they wanted them to do well with life, and to not have to go through similar struggles as they had.

After completing university with a range of top scores, Ludwig had begun working at a small computer firm, building server networks, fixing computers and other gadgets part-time. Initially it hadn't been his first choice after finishing his education, but, he knew how tough the climate was for the workforce. He was lucky to even get that job, considering everywhere he looked people seemed to be losing their jobs and business going into bankruptcy. The economy had taken a huge hit in the monetary sectors, and it hadn't taken long until everything was affected by it. Regardless, he still had rent to pay so he was grateful the job he had found, it was at least with something he enjoyed doing.

His own father had recently been made redundant after all those years he had worked at the factory. He had loved that job, even if it was only working on the production line. He always worked hard and put his soul into every single thing he did, no matter how trivial. Ludwig guessed that's where he had gained his work ethic and determination from. His father, a proud man, had always taught him and his brother that if they wanted anything in life they had to work hard and truly put their all into reaching their goals, no matter what their dreams may be. So for Ludwig it was one the most heart-breaking things, seeing how distraught his beloved father was when he had gotten the news of the redundancy.

Ludwig helped as much as he could. Took extra shifts at the computer shop and did the odd bar work when it was available, just to try and help his parents even a little. After all they had done so much for him. Any extra money he had managed to make, he always gave it to his mother and father. At first, neither of them would accept his offering. His father was so angry, his pride already damaged. The thought of taking money from his own son was an insult to him. However, eventually his mother finally accepted it. Reluctantly, but it had at least been able to cover some of the bills for that month.

The little computer shop was but a distant memory for him now. After about a year of applying for different jobs at numerous companies, Ludwig's hard work had finally paid off when he got a phone call back from one of his applications. He was told at his interview with the company INTELTECK how impressed they were with all of his qualifications and was shocked to hear about the job he was currently working in. Almost as quickly as he'd attended his interview he received the news that he'd received the position as a computer technician. The pay was far better than he had realised it could be for someone of his level in the company, the overtime was better and he finally felt himself taking that first step on the ladder of his career.

After that Ludwig had kept climbing up that ladder. Two years into working with the company, he became the senior support technician, training and leading his own team on different jobs they were required to attend. After five years, at the age of 25, he was now a leading CEO for INTELTECK; the youngest they had ever seen climb their ranks in such a short space of time. He had it all at his fingertips now; his monetary worries were gone, he now owned his own two bedroomed apartment, instead of the small bedsit he had lived in for many years, and it was in the best area the city had to offer. He had an all-expenses paid for company car and a prominent position. But with all the perks came a lot of responsibility. It was his job to secure new business contracts, which saw him travelling across the globe. With his reputation of managing to close the most difficult of deals, he truly was at the top of his game. Of course, with his hard-earned wealth he had made sure his parents were taken care of. Before he had even purchased his own apartment he bought them a lovely home to thank them for everything they had done for him. For their continued support and for making him the successful, hard-working honest man he was today.

Yet despite everything, Ludwig couldn't help but feel there was still something missing in his life. No amount of money could fix that hollow feeling, always at the back of his mind.

Finishing the last of his drink, he closed the newspaper and rose from the table, paying the waiter that had delivered him his bill. Ludwig always made sure the leave a decent enough tip whenever he was at a restaurant of café; to show his gratitude for the service he was given, and hopefully helping the person who had attended to him. It was a small gesture, but he felt like it meant something.

Picking up his black briefcase he finally made his way back onto the street and toward his next meeting, which would most likely take up the rest of his afternoon and evening. Mr Bonnefoy was a very important, yet extravagant client. Whenever there was a business meeting, the Frenchman always insisted in rounding off the day's discussions with copious amount of alcoholic beverages and entertainment, which always ran to the early hours of the morning. Yes, today was going to be yet another tiresome day.

* * *

True to Mr Bonnefoy's nature, he had arranged an entertained filled evening, very much to his own tastes. Ludwig loosened his tie slightly before reaching for his drink, glad for the chance to finally unwind a little. Looking around him, he could see that many of the other men were already relaxed and thoroughly enjoying the evening.

The Frenchman had always been a generous man in looking after his employees and business associates alike, and tonight he had booked the VIP section in an exclusive club for those who had attended the days meeting. The entertainment, shall we say, was very much to the Frenchman's taste. The club that they were currently at, was a well-known 'Gentleman's club', claiming to serve the finest music, wines and women in all of Paris.

It was a commonly known fact that Mr Bonnefoy had a weakness for women, and much to his company's disdain always seemed to end up embroiled in different scandals, that the tabloids loved printing so much. Ludwig could only guess, they only reason he still had a position at his company, was because he was extremely good at his job.

Relaxing back into the leather sofa he was currently sat at, he took a long drink, savouring the beverage.

"Ah Ludwig, _mon ami_, I hope you are enjoying yourself." A cheerful voice spoke, stirring his attention.

The Frenchman ran a hand through his wavy, shoulder length blond hair, whilst holding a glass of red wine in the other. He sat down, in the space next to Ludwig, and looked over at him smiling.

"Ah yes, thank you very much Mr Bonnefoy." He nodded placing his now empty glass upon the table in front of them. Whereas most of the men were drinking a variety of different and expensive wines, Ludwig's drink of choice was a cold refreshing beer; preferably a good German brand.

"_S'il vous plait_, Ludwig, call me Francis. After all, we are all friends here, _non_?" Francis finished the last of his wine and turned his attention to the stage. A remarkably beautiful woman was currently dancing to the music, gaining most of the patron's attention.

"_Ah, les femme.,Vraiment une chose de beauté."_ He said gesturing toward the stage, and giving Ludwig a large grin. He could tell the Frenchman had had quite an amount of alcohol in his system already. He'd been out drinking with the man on many occasions, and had noticed, the more he drank, the more he slipped into his native tongue, forgetting that they usually used English to communicate for the benefit of their other colleagues. It was lucky that Ludwig, whilst at university, had taken many different language courses, so could understand what Francis was saying when he became rather inebriated.

"I notice we have both unfortunately finished our drinks, Francis. Allow me to get the next round; you have been more than generous as always, my friend." He offered preparing to make his way over to the bar area. Francis put his hand on Ludwig's arm, stopping him.

"Let me call the service to us! They are being paid plenty enough tonight!"

Ludwig smiled and shook his head, "I assure you it's no trouble. Red wine, was it?" Francis nodded happily, apparently already distracted by another scantily-clad female walking amongst the tables. He could just about make out in the dim light of the room that most of the other men were either talking, or otherwise, with different woman working in the club. The fact Ludwig was sat alone was probably when his colleague had chosen to come and converse with him, always the soul of any party, and a wonderful host. It wasn't that Ludwig didn't want any company; he admittedly just wasn't very good with interacting with people he didn't know outside of business matters. He couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself. Maybe he should have spent some of those years, learning so people skills instead of diving head first into his work? Regardless, at the moment he was content enough with the thought of another beer, and attempting to keep Francis from any more trouble.

He reached the bar and rested his arm on the edge as he waited to be served, lost in his thoughts, when he noticed one of the barmen trying to get his attention. Blinking in confusion slightly, he quickly gained his composure.

"I was miles away, my apologises. May I have another red wine and an Oettinger beer for myself please?" He asked looking up at the smartly dressed, brown haired barman in front of gave Ludwig a warm smile.

"Of course, sir"

When his eyes met the hazel ones of the man before him, he had no idea that this chance encounter would turn his entire world upside-down.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed :)

Please feel free to review and such...if it wasn't too rubbish _

**Translations:**

_S'il vous plait- _Please

Non – No

Ah, les femmes, Vraiment une chose de beauté." – "Ah, women, truly a thing of beauty."

Oettinger – A German beer brand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Chance Encounter**

**Chapter 2**

Nodding at the customer, the barman set himself to the task at hand, moving quickly and efficiently. He leant towards the bar slightly, only then breaking his gaze with the German businessman. Reaching for two clean glasses from where they were kept underneath the counter, he took a brief moment to inspect them. This club had high standards, even to the tiniest detail, since many of its patrons where high payer customers, so they prided everything in being pristine condition. Satisfied the glasses were up to scratch, he placed them both upon the marble bar top. He then reached for a bottle of red wine situated in the large display cabinet behind him, and selected one of the bars finest bottles. Glancing up and into the glass panels on the cabinet, he noticed that the blond man was still watching him in fascination. He let a small smile pay across his lips before turning back to pour a healthy amount into the awaiting wineglass, before similarly filling the pint glass near to the top with the requested beer he'd obtained from the one of the fridges.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" He asked politely, placing his smile back upon his face. He noticed the man quickly stand up slightly straighter and ran a hand nervously through his slicked back hair. Almost embarrassed that he was caught staring and trying to compose himself from his stupor. The brunette barman couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he was staring because he'd already drank a fair amount of alcohol already. He certainly knew most of the other men in this room had, some were lounging at tables talking and laughing, whilst a fair few were busy being entertained by the dancers that occupied the stage and the laps of the drunken businessmen.

"N-no, thank you. That will be all", the man replied in haste, and reached into his trouser pocket, pulling out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, please don't worry yourself about the bill sir. Mr Bonnefoy has already requested the bill for the entirety of this evening, be sent to his office tomorrow." He said, motioning over to where the Frenchman was sat.

Ludwig turned and followed his gaze to the leather sofa he was situated at and raised his eyebrows slightly. Admittedly he wasn't overly shocked to see his friend and business associate, with his arm wrapped around one of the girls, currently in the middle of quite a passionate kiss. Ludwig could only hope he didn't have to keep the man from getting into any more trouble, than necessary. He turned back towards the bar, deciding that it was probably best he stay there for a while, and allow the Frenchman some privacy, not that Francis would be overly bothered by an audience. As it appeared, not many of the men were either, particularly with the alcohol in their systems lowering their inhibitions. Picking up his beer, he took a long drink and looked around the club again, not at anything in particular. He felt so out of place here.

It wasn't that Ludwig didn't like to have fun and enjoy himself, on the contrary, there had been many a night out with his brother Gilbert, where the pair had one too many drinks and ended up doing some of the most ridiculous pranks. Granted most of them were Gilbert's ideas, but he had always gone along with them after a few pints had been finished. He could never be so publically 'intimate', for lack of a better word, with anyone though. Sure there had been the occasions where Ludwig had met a woman over a few drinks, gone of a few dates and it had gone from there. One night stands just weren't in his remit, they always just seemed to cause more hassle than they were worth.

He noticed the barman approaching the bar again. He'd just been around the tables, collecting empty glasses Ludwig guessed, eyeing the tray he was placing beside the sink area. Carefully placing each glass in the soapy water, he washed them thoroughly, before drying them with a cloth that had been resting upon his shoulder, being careful to remove any smears or specks on the glasses.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself, sir. Is there anything the matter?" A voice spoke, drawing Ludwig's attention once again. The barman was in front of him again, this time putting the glasses away under the counter.

"Oh no, it's fine. I think I'm just tired, it has been a long day" He replied sighing and took another drink from his glass. Upon finishing it he placed it on the counter and asked the friendly barman for another top-up. He bar area was rather quiet now, since the men were otherwise occupied and taken the decision for bottles being left at their tables, rather than keep making the trips to the bar. "I've done bar work in my time, its hard work. You must be tired too err.." He trailed off, realising he didn't know the man's name. Ludwig felt slightly ashamed with himself. He always made a habit of finding out whom people were, no matter what their job. He liked to think it only polite to refer to people on a personal level, since they were doing a task for him.

"Feliciano Vargas, sir" The barman replied cheerily, almost sensing Ludwig's thoughts "I must admit, i cannot quite picture you pulling pints, or pouring drinks." he chuckled, resting his hand on the bar. Ludwig had to smile at that too. To look at himself now, dressed in an expensive suit, he would have said the same thing.

"Ludwig Beilschmidt" He said stretching his hand to Feliciano. He looked slightly confused before reaching his hand to grasp the German's firmly in a handshake. "There's really no need to call me sir, please, call me Ludwig." he continued, "Say, you might as well have that wine, I really don't think Mr Bonnefoy will be needing it after all" He offered gesturing to abandoned wineglass still sitting on top the counter. Feliciano replaced Ludwig's empty glass, with a fresh beer.

Feliciano couldn't hide his smile. It was very rare someone actually took the time to have any sort of conversation with him in his job. The only thing most of the customers were interested in, was if their drinks were ready and if they could have them brought to their tables for them. He'd even been asked before to be the entertainment for some customers. Feliciano knew he wasn't too bad looking and as flattered as he'd been, always politely refused their requests, reminding them it was his job to serve their drinks. This was the first time however, somebody had offered him a drink, and even if it was one a friend wasn't in need of. He looked at Ludwig's face, taking in his features. Ludwig was a handsome man, could probably have he pick of any woman, yet he was here talking to the barman. He was certainly different to the regulars the club attracted, and Feliciano couldn't help but be curious at the fact. Realising Ludwig was looking at him, awaiting him to reply Feliciano began to politely decline to offer of the wine, about the explain how he wasn't allowed to consume alcohol whilst working, before he was cut off.

"I insist, it would be a shame for it to go to waste"

* * *

Ludwig opened his eyes, squinting slightly as his eyes adjusted to the light in the room. Groaning, he sat up, letting the sheets fall from him, and noticed the curtains of the hotel room were still open. He must have forgotten to close them when he got back the night before. Sighing he was relieved he had no meetings scheduled for today, and Ludwig could use this free day to rest and reciprocate from last night. Reaching up he put a hand to his forehead, his head a dull pain throbbed, however he knew he could only blame himself. Ludwig had drunk far more the previous night than he had intended to, and his memories of the night were still a little hazy. He remembered sitting by the bar in conversation with the barman, even after everyone had begun to leave. Feliciano; that was the name of the barman he had sat for hours talking with, about god knows what. He couldn't quite remember the conversation only snippets of information. He vaguely remembered leaving the bar when it was already closed; his arm was slung over the shorter man's shoulders, as he tried to help Ludwig from the bar.

Ludwig turned and looked around the room, now he could see a bit better. Generally speaking he was a meticulous person. Everything he did was always orderly, clean and conducted to a military routine, even down to the smallest task. The state the room was currently in was a complete contradiction to his usual routines. His shoes were tossed across the floor, along with one sock, his tie was around the bedside lamp and his trousers were over the upturned chair in the kitchen area. He looked down and noticed he was still wearing his shirt, and wondered why it was filthy.

"How did I get back?" He wondered. Running over what he could remember, the last memory he had was leaving the club with Feliciano, laughing merrily after many drinks into the early hours of the morning. After that was still a blur, had he walked back to the hotel? He shook his head in doubt. The club was in a different part of Paris, too far for anyone that was in his condition to walk. And at what point had he and the friendly barman parted ways? Had they gone their separate ways?

Ludwig suddenly felt queasy; he really hoped he hadn't done anything he would regret. He threw the covers off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Before he could think anymore, he decided that a black coffee and some painkillers were in order; closing the curtains to stop anymore of the morning's sunlight coming in, he made his way to the kitchen area. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the small fridge still open and food splattered on the floor.

Evidently Ludwig had attempted to make something to eat; he'd even gotten yoghurt on the black waistcoat that lay on the floor. He leant forwards and closed the door to the fridge, not paying any attention to the note that had been attached to it, and picked up an empty bag that was on the kitchen countertop, before kneeling down began clearing some of the rubbish on the tiled floor putting wrappers and food into it. Picking up the garment, Ludwig began inspecting the stains on the black fabric in annoyance, knowing it would be troublesome to get them out.

Whilst staring at the fabric in his hand, a confused look crossed his face. This waistcoat didn't belong to Ludwig; however it was familiar to him. The look of confusion was quickly replaced by a look of horror, when he saw the badge attached to the front on the left-hand side. It was at that point he looked up at the note attached to the fridge, reading the writing upon it above a phone number.

Why was Feliciano's waistcoat in his kitchen?

* * *

**AN/** Hope this new chapter was alright :)

More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**A Chance Encounter**

**Chapter 3**

After Ludwig had completed the task of cleaning his hotel room, he sat on the edge of his bed. His mind was a blur of worry and concern from his discovery of the waistcoat. When he had first realised who it belonged to, in a panic he had searched the entirety of the room, wondering perhaps if Feliciano was still there or in fact had forgotten to take any more of his possessions with him. It had been a foolish plight, Ludwig realised after he'd calmed down enough to think. If Feliciano had still been here with him, the level of noise Ludwig made would have surely woken the man. Regardless, he had searched and found nothing more that belonged to the Italian barman; he had met the night before.

Ludwig took a long, deep sigh, his mind working on an overload of emotions, and with the black waistcoat in his hand, he didn't know what to do. His mind kept throwing the same questions at him, which he couldn't find the answers to. The only one he could be certain of was that Feliciano had come back with him to his hotel room. What had happened when they had got here? Ludwig could only shrink back at the mountain of possibilities, ones he wasn't sure if he wanted answers to.

Ludwig always prided himself on being a respectful man, one with morals and decisions made on a clear head. He had been on many dates over the years, mostly due to his friends heckling, an act he played for the benefit of those around him. They never understood how Ludwig preferred his own company, or to be buried within his work, or why he never seemed to have a lovely woman hanging off his arm. He was a successful wealthy man, with a position of great standing in his company, attractive qualities that left him never short of offers, however he very rarely accepted, knowing his own feelings would eventually betray him. INTELTEK was a brilliant company to work for, they looked after their employees, however it when well known within the company that they had an overwhelming reputation for prejudice for anyone who had feelings for the same gender. Ludwig could still remember how they had hounded one of his fellow colleges, Feliks Lukasiewicz, when he had come out.

Feliks had worked in the financial sector for INTELTEK for several years, in charge of many important accounts and transactions. He was brilliant within his job, and well-loved amongst his colleges, however when the rumours of his sexuality has reached his superiors, it hadn't taken long before he had begun to receive threatening emails, constant disciplinary action aimed at his work and finally being demoted from his managerial position, all through the companies own bigoted ideas. This was one of the main reasons Ludwig had never told anyone about his secret, except for only his brother Gilbert. He certainly opposed the ideas and prejudice that INTELTEK were known for, and hated the way they treated people, however he knew that a career opportunity such as this were far and few between. So that was the sacrifice he made, keeping his true self hidden, and allowing the company to assume he was what they wanted him to be.

He looked back over to the fridge where the phone number was still pinned. Call and get answers or just ignore it and never know.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Ludwig found himself sat in a small café in the centre of Paris. He couldn't help but keep looking between the clock on the wall and the shop entrance, his hands fidgeting with a napkin on the table. Ludwig was early, which probably didn't help since was nervous, which was rare for the generally composed man, it was not a feeling he was used to having. Lost in his thought he barely noticed one of the waiters talking to him trying to get his attention.

"_Excusez-moi, monsieur_?" he asked in his native tongue before switching to English, wondering perhaps if the customer couldn't understand the French language and also hoping perhaps he could get a response, "Excuse me, sir? Are you alright?"

Ludwig turned to look at the man, a slightly startled look on his face, before quickly being replaced with an apologetic expression.

"_Pardon_, I'm sorry, I was miles away" He replied to the concerned looking man before him. He picked up one of the menus on the table, scanning his eyes over it briefly, "I will have a black coffee, _monsieur_. And also one white coffee, _s'il vous plait._"

He watched as the man quickly wrote down his order, on the small notebook in his hand, before looking up at Ludwig and giving him a smile.

"Certainly, I will bring them right over" He said leaving the table and back behind the counter to prepare the drinks. Ludwig placed the menu back in its spot in the centre of the table when he heard the little bell above the café door chime, drawing his attention. He looked over to see Feliciano closing the door behind him as he entered the shop, looking around. Ludwig stood about to call Feliciano over, when the smaller man's eyes met his. A smile formed upon Feliciano's face, upon seeing Ludwig, and in that moment he felt as if all his words had left him, unable to tear his eyes away from those captivating hazel coloured ones on the Italian man.

"Ludwig! Hello!" Feliciano said cheerfully, walking over to the table and grasping Ludwig's hand, "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine thank you, please have a seat" Ludwig replied unable to stop the small smile that crept up upon his face. He was very aware that Feliciano still held his hand, and he still hadn't shifted his gaze. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand away and sat back down at the table, watching as Feliciano sat in the chair next to him. Why did he feel so strange, when he saw Feliciano again?

"Your coffee's sirs" The waiter spoke, taking the cups from the tray balanced on his hand and placing them on the table carefully. Ludwig looked up at the man, nodding in thanks, before looking back at the tables other occupant. He had taken the liberty of ordering for his companion, and wondered for a moment if he should have waited for the man to arrive before he had placed the order. Feliciano also thanked the waiter, giving him one of his huge smiles. He reached to one of the small dishes in the centre of the table and picked up two small packets of brown sugar, ripping the tops from the paper sachets, and tipped them both in his drink, stirring the liquid with a small silver spoon. He proceeded to pick up the cup of coffee in front of him and taking a small sip of the drink, when he was done, sweetening the coffee to his tastes. Ludwig placed his hands around his own drink, focusing his attention on the warmth of the coffee, as a distraction from staring at Feliciano again. The sensible part of him knew he shouldn't be feeling like this for the man he barely knew. This was only the second time he had met with the Italian, and considering he couldn't even really remember the first time clearly, he could only assume that his feeling were simply down to his nerves.

"Thank you for my drink, Ludwig. I really do love coffee" Feliciano raised the cup to capture the scent of the drink in his hand and closed his eyes slightly; "It reminds me of the little cafe back in Venice, that I used to go to quite often. It was beautiful, sitting outside right beside the river, just watching the world go by." He looked back over at Ludwig, flashing him another smile.

Ludwig took a sip of his own drink, before placing it back upon the saucer, relaxing into his seat. He wasn't sure how to approach the topic he had intended to discuss with the man, before deciding to let it wait a while. It would have been rude of him if he had jumped straight to the point, when Feliciano had only just arrived; it wasn't as if this was one of his general business meetings.

"It certainly sounds beautiful. Whenever I have visited Italy, it has always been on business and I have never had enough time to appreciate more than by hotel room. I always seem to either be looking at conference rooms or hotel beds as of late" Ludwig replied, slightly saddened by the reminder.

"It must get lonely though, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked quietly, as if he could feel what Ludwig was thinking, "Do you ever miss your home?"

Ludwig was quiet for a moment, "Yes actually. Yes I do, it seems far too long since I have been home. I used to love being so busy with my job, but recently I can't help but feel that I am missing out on so much more"

* * *

Before either of them had realised it, hours had passed and they were still sat at the little café table, talking about anything and everything. Ludwig had learnt a fair amount about Feliciano.

Feliciano and his brother Lovino had been brought up by their grandfather in Venice after his parents had sadly died in a car accident. He had only recently acquired his job at the club a week before Ludwig had attended. An artist by trade, he currently was travelling Europe attempting to further his talents and hopefully make a name in the art world. He took different jobs in the places he found himself, and seemed to enjoy travelling and meeting new people.

It was only when the waiter that had served them early had come over to let them know that the café was closing they realised just how long they had been sat there. As they stood to leave Ludwig remembered the bag he placed on the floor by his chair. It had Feliciano's waistcoat inside and after all the time they had spent talking with each other, Ludwig had completely forgotten the reason he had called the Italian I the first place.

"I'm sorry Feliciano, it seems I have taken up your entire afternoon" Ludwig laughed, picking up the carrier bag. The pair of them walked over to the counter area, to pay for their drinks. Ludwig noticed Feliciano reaching into his jeans pocket and pull out his wallet, intending to pay the bill. He quickly placed his hand on top of Feliciano's without even thinking. The smaller man looked up at Ludwig curiously, "Put that away. I invited you out today; it's only right that I take care of the bill"

Turning to the waiter, Ludwig retrieved his own wallet, pulling a few notes from inside it and handed them to the man. The waiter looked up in surprise upon noticing the amount that he had been given. Ludwig smiled and thanked the man before turning back to Feliciano.

"Do you have work tonight?" he asked as they both made their way out of the café, and onto the street outside.

"No, I was supposed to but one of the other barmen needed the weekend off, I think he has a date, he even asked he to teach him some phrases in Italian" Feliciano replied giggling softly at memory, gazing down the street. It had been relatively quiet earlier in the afternoon, now there were people walking up and down the street, talking and laughing together. Ludwig looked down at the bag in his hand before deciding to ask the questions he had forgotten earlier. He lifted it towards Feliciano, watching as the man looked in curiosity.

"I think this belongs to you. I meant to do this earlier, but I had completely forgotten I had brought it" Ludwig said as Feliciano took the bag and peered inside.

"Oh! I wondered where I left that!" He exclaimed realising it was his black waistcoat. Ludwig had been sure to clean the garment before he had brought it out today. He didn't want to give it back with the food stains still upon it, as he wasn't sure if Feliciano would need it this evening or not. He coughed to clear his throat before speaking again.

"I've been meaning to ask actually. I uh.." He paused, allowing his eyes to meet those of the brunette. Taking in a deep breath he continued, "I was wondering why it was in my hotel room, when I found it this morning" He said, trying to read the expression on the Italians face. He hoped he hadn't said anything to upset the man. Feliciano's expression quickly changed to one of amusement.

"You don't remember? We spent all night together Ludwig!" Feliciano said teasingly, watching as Ludwig seemly went pale in front of him, "We had so much fun!"

Ludwig wasn't sure how to reply. A cascade of different scenarios played through his mind at a quick pace, leaving Ludwig tongue tied.

"I, uh, I'm sorry if-"Ludwig began to speak, feeling he should apologise for what he may have done, and for the embarrassment he felt in not being able to remember the events from the night before. Feliciano grinned and took Ludwig's hand in his own.

"You were quite the gentleman I assure you, even if you were too drunk to walk." He laughed, "When you were leaving the club, you had so much trouble standing I helped you outside to fetch you a taxi to get you home. I think most of the drivers were a bit worried about you, because all you kept doing was laughing and talking about your pet dogs back at your parents' home in Germany" Feliciano pulled Ludwig slightly urging him to walk with him as he spoke. Ludwig followed the man, anticipation gripping him at what else Feliciano would say about their evening.

"My dogs?"

Feliciano nodded, "_Si,_ you also told me some funny stories about your brother Gilbert. There was one about an ice cream sandwich, which is where I think you got inspired from. When we reached your hotel you couldn't remember your room number, so you handed me your key card and asked me to help you find it."

Ludwig looked adverted his eyes from the Italian, he could feel a slight blush upon his cheeks on hearing how inebriated and childlike he had been, yet extremely grateful at the kindness Feliciano had shown to him. Truthfully, Ludwig was none of his concern, yet he had gone to the trouble of taking him back to his hotel room.

"When we finally reached the room, you insisted I come in and make the ice cream sandwich with you, and to have some more drinks." Feliciano looked over at Ludwig's face and noticed the thoroughly embarrassed expression he wore, and pulled them both to a stop, "What's wrong?"

When Ludwig didn't reply, Feliciano reached up to Ludwig's face, gently placing his hand on his cheek turning his head so they were facing each other.

"I really appreciate you being so kind to me. I'm nothing but a stranger to you.." Ludwig said quietly his voice trailing off. "I just hope that I didn't do anything untoward or anything inappropriate towards you Feliciano"

In that moment Feliciano realised the reason behind Ludwig's worried expression and quiet demeanour, and gave the man a comforting smile.

"Like I said, Ludwig, you were a perfect gentleman. You fell asleep not long after we made a mess of our sandwiches…however I never did get what you promised me" He said watching as Ludwig met his eyes, almost reading the thought going through the man's mind. That worry crept back on Ludwig's face once again.

"What did I say?"

Feliciano smiled, and leant close to the taller man, letting his voice drop to almost a whisper, "You promised to give me something.."

Before Ludwig had a chance to ask what, Feliciano closed the small space between them, tiptoeing to reach Ludwig's height and placed his lips against the taller mans, his eyes fluttering shut on the contact between them.

Shock coursed through Ludwig's body as Feliciano pressed his lips to his own. All his thoughts slipped away and he couldn't focus on anything but the Italian and this moment. It was if everything around them was obsolete, noises that filled the air had quieted and the world around the pair and stopped. His body moved as if it wasn't his own, as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pulling him closer and taking in the warmth of his touch, as he returned the gentle kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **There we go, I finally finished the third chapter…I hope it was alright!

Please feel free to drop a review or comment! Thank you for reading! *wave*

**Translations**

_**Excusez-moi, monsieur – **_Excuse me sir

_**S'il vous plait – **_Please.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Chance Encounter**

**Chapter 4**

The large conference room was alive with the sounds of different voices, discussing or arguing different topics. Ludwig was vaguely aware that every now and then, questions were being directed at him, people trying to draw him into their conversations however, unlike his usual assiduous self, every seemed to be dull, voices but a murmur. He for the first time, had no interest in the meeting or what was being discussed, no doubt at this point of the morning, the matters at hand were of no real importance. This was why meetings always took so long to get through, people always had opinions and wanted theirs to be heard above all others, despite not even swaying towards a solution to the agenda in priority anyway. Just mindless arguing, that today, Ludwig had no interest in at all. He ignored the men next to him, still attempting to pull him into their argument, possibly hoping the Ludwig, always the informative man that he was, would shed some of his knowledge and make one of the squabbling men the victor.

He raised his hand tentatively to his face, brushing his fingertips across his lips; it almost felt as though he could still sense Feliciano. He was captivated, enthralled by the Italian, and even though it had been three days since they last saw each other, at the little French cafe, he could still feel his touch on his skin. Initially, he was awestruck, when the small brunette had planted such a gentle kiss upon his lips. He claimed that Ludwig had promised to kiss him the night before, in his drunken rambling, refusing to do so when he was intoxicated. Ludwig, despite his general worries and reserved demeanour, threw all of his thoughts aside, allowing himself to get lost in the passion of the kiss and Feliciano's warm touch. Much to Ludwig's frustration, he had been caught up in one meeting after another, which left him no time to see Feliciano, before he was due to leave France in a days' time. He was going to the club tonight however, Francis had insisted that the two of them needed a much earned drink after the week of work, to throw business aside and have a chance to talk as friends. Ludwig had jumped at the chance, not for the benefit of Francis; it was a chance to see Feliciano, despite his better judgement. Deep down, Ludwig knew he shouldn't indulge his infatuations with the hazel eyed brunette. It would only end in heartbreak for the both of them, what with Ludwig's work, taking him over the globe and Feliciano's own dreams within his art. Ludwig knew it just wasn't practical to even flirt with the idea of a relationship with the man, no matter how his hearted ached.

The steady calmness that had fallen over the conference room stirred Ludwig from his thoughts, and looking up he realised that almost all of the other business men had left. He lifted his arm and pushed back the sleeve of his suit slightly. Staring at the watch fastened upon his wrist he noticed that it was already one o'clock in the afternoon and lunchtime for the members of the meeting. He pushed his chair back, picking up his briefcase as he stood. Most of the men would probably be headed to some overpriced restaurant, with tiny portions and hefty bills, to fill their hour's break, generally Ludwig would have been inclined to join them, yet as he left the building he found himself heading in the opposite direction, heading for the small quaint café by the waterfront.

* * *

As it turned out, his attendance at the days meeting was not really required. A lot of the talks for the day didn't involve him or INTELTEK, so his input was unnecessary to say the least. He still wondered why his bosses insisted he go along to pointless meetings such as those; however he never directly questioned his superiors, simply just doing what was asked of him.

He sighed as he left the bathroom of his hotel room pulling the crisp white towel tighter around his waist; steam billowing out of the door behind him. The hot shower he had just had been just what the German needed, to unwind and rid him of the days graft. He had been thinking about Feliciano all day, a pleasant distraction, he had to admit, even if he couldn't help slightly feeling like a foolish teenager, with a silly little crush. It had been one simple kiss. A delicate wonderful kiss, but Ludwig couldn't forget it; he couldn't place it at the back of this mind as much as he tried, the events playing over constantly as if on repeat. He walked over to the bed, where he had carefully laid out his attire for the evening; a smart black pair of slacks lay on the bed next to a freshly pressed navy shirt. Reaching over to one of the bedside cabinets he heard a knocking at the door. He looked over at the clock on the wall, and wondered who could possibly want him this early into the evening. He wasn't due to meet his French colleague until seven o'clock, an hour away. Grudgingly he made his way to answer the door, using one hand to lift the chain lock from it, and a hand firmly holding the towel in place.

"_Bonjour_!" The wavy haired blond, said cheerfully from Ludwig's doorway. He raised his arms to display two bottles of red wine, in each hand, before walking into the room, not giving a chance for Ludwig to reply. He watched as the man made his way straight to the kitchen area, helping himself to two glasses from one of the cupboards as he began to pour them both some of the wine. Ludwig shut the door, and gave a slight shake of his head in minor disbelief, before heading over to where the Frenchman was stood. Francis picked one of the glasses up and handed it to Ludwig with a smile, briefly letting his eyes skim over Ludwig's barely covered form, and took a sip of his own drink.

"You're rather early, Francis" Ludwig stated, accepting the glass gratefully, watching as the other man simply grinned at him.

"Why wait until later _mon ami_?" he replied waving his hand in Ludwig's direction, dismissing the taller man's inquisitive expression. Francis wore one of his infamous silk shirts, which he seemed to favour when going out for an evening. He had before suggested to the German that it was one of his charms in attracting a companion for the night, along with his flirtatious nature, "In any case, it is not long until you leave our beautiful city, _non_? And I intend to make the best of our evening together. It has been too long since we have simply spent time in each other's company"

"We went out the other night, or have you forgotten already?" Ludwig laughed, bemused by how quickly Francis drained his wine. The Frenchman shrugged in response, his eyes wondering over Ludwig's exposed chest once again, taking in the seemingly sculpted form in front of him and poured himself another, gesturing towards Ludwig's own half-drunk glass. He placed it down on the countertop and allowed him to refill his drink, as he turned and walked back to his awaiting clothes. Picking them up, he gave the watching Frenchman an amused glance.

"Please excuse me for a moment while I get dressed in the bathroom. I wouldn't wish to distract you any longer from your drinking Francis" he said, chuckling as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Aww, Ludwig you tease me so" Francis replied in a sultry voice, "When will you finally, give into the passions, and accept my more than willing embrace?" he laughed, holding his arms out in a mocking gesture. It had never been a secret that Francis felt a certain attraction towards his German friend, not that Francis was particularly fussy when it came to who he would share a bed with. However he knew that Ludwig would never fall to his endless charms and flirting, and that what made him all the more attractive to him. He always did like what he couldn't have.

* * *

The club was as busy as ever when they arrived. A queue had formed as far down the street as they could see, with excited people waiting in line to gain entry to the exclusive night spot. The pair excited the taxi, and took in the flurry of the busy street before them, neither worried about having to wait for ages to enter the club. Since Francis was a regular patron to the bar, and a rather high payer, he took great pleasure in the perks his generosity gained him. Sauntering up to the doorman he noticed a couple of women near the front of the line, giggling and sneaking the odd glance at him. He winked at them, diverted to where they were stood behind the red rope separating them from the clubs door. He leant in close to them, whispering in fluent French, earning some more flirtatious giggles from the glamorous women, before lifting the rope to allow them past. Wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders, he gave Ludwig a huge smile.

"Shall we?" he asked as he motioned towards the door, the guard letting the four pass him into the building, the loud music already filtering into the street adding to the atmosphere of the evening, the thriving energy emitting from inside the club.

They made their way inside, Francis taking the lead and heading towards the downstairs bar to get the group some drinks. Ludwig followed, scanning the crowd, looking for that one person in particular, his eyes finding him behind the dimly lit bar area, serving a group of women. Feliciano was lost in conversation with them, as he poured the alcohol into their glasses and chatted away, the women clearly hanging on his words, staring at the Italian with wonder and admiration, as they took their drinks in turn, sipping the brightly coloured drinks.

He was a good looking man, with his olive complexion and charming smile, and had no shortage of affection from those around him, a natural when it came to flattery and flirtations. Feliciano had to admit that he used this to his advantage, from amorous customers, especially when it came to receiving decent tips at the end of a shift. If his attentiveness to their affections, meant earning a little extra money, he was more than happy to indulge them, after all, it was all words. He never went any further than to court their flirtations, spare the occasional wink or peck on the back of a hand, sending many a woman into a flurry of blushing and giggling to her friends.

Ludwig took a seat next to Francis and the women he had found to accompany him, Mandy and Cindy, Ludwig had learnt, not even sure which of them belonged with which name, since both looked so strikingly similar, he wondered if they could be sisters. Both were currently pressed close to the Frenchman, twirling their hair occasionally and holding onto their little clutch bags, talking in hushed voices, no doubt about a topic Ludwig had no desire to show any interest to. He turned back to where Feliciano was leant against the edge of the bar, talking to the group of women, batting their eyelashes suggestively at him. Ludwig found, as much as he tried, he was unable to take his eyes off the barman, watching as he talked and playfully smiled at the women. Ludwig couldn't help but feel an unfamiliar stab of jealousy, at the attention he was paying the women, much to his own annoyance. He knew he shouldn't feel like he did, he felt as if he had no right to, considering that they weren't even dating.

"Hey, can we get some drinks over here?" Francis called, causing the girls to giggle more at his brash behaviour, and rousing Ludwig from his train of thoughts, "I have two very beautiful women, who are in desperate need of your finest champagne"

Ludwig looked over to where the trio were, Francis with his arms around them pulling them in closer, taking turns in whispering into their ears, and sending a devious yet perverted grin Ludwig's way.

"Would you like me to bring your champagne over to a table for you sir?" A voice spoke from the bar. Ludwig looked up to see that Feliciano was stood in front of him, a warm smile upon his face as he asked the Frenchman politely, a white cloth rested over his folded arm, his gaze shifted over the Ludwig, a playful look dancing in his eyes. Luckily Francis was far too preoccupied to notice the subtle exchange between the two men, and stood happily, guiding the women to a booth across the room.

"Brilliant, monsieur!" He exclaimed, leaving Ludwig to watch him walk off towards the table, his hands resting on the bar in front of him. He turned his blue eyes to where Feliciano was currently fetching one of the champagne bottles behind the bar, he eyes resting on the Italians backside for a brief moment, before he stood placing the bottle into a bucket of ice. He picked the bucket up from the counter, pausing for a moment to stop in front of Ludwig, and placed it down onto the bar top next to them. Using the bucket to shield them, he reached forwards and laced his fingers through those of the German's, smiling and staring deeply into his eyes.

"I've missed you Ludwig" he whispered, making sure that no one was close enough to hear their conversation. Ludwig allowed a small smile and he looked down at their intertwined hands, grateful for the affection, not that it made his concerns any easier to swallow. He knew tonight would most likely be the last time he would see Feliciano, so couldn't bring himself to deny such a simple pleasure, to feel the sensations of Feliciano's touch on his skin.

"I have missed you too, Feliciano." He replied quietly, unable to meet the eyes of the Italian, staring at him curiously, "Feliciano, I—"He began to say before they were interrupted by the Frenchman calling over again. The both looked over to Francis, the man waving at them both to come over. Feliciano reluctantly let go of Ludwig's hand and picked up the waiting champagne, walking out from behind the bar and making his way over the dance floor. Ludwig stood and followed behind him, annoyed that the Frenchman had unwittingly ruined their moment together, due to his own impatience. When they reached the table, Ludwig took a seat near the edge of the booth, nodding as a greeting to his friend, as Feliciano placed the bucket upon the table.

"I will just fetch the glasses sir" he informed, stealing a quick glance at Ludwig as he left. Francis thanked the barman merrily, before noticing the expression upon the German's face.

"What's wrong _mon ami_? I do hope we are not making you feel lonely, Ludwig" he asked, placing a kiss on one of the women's cheeks and grinning towards him. Ludwig looked back at the Frenchman amused and chuckled as he replied,

"No, no, I am quite alright. I wouldn't want to distract you Francis"

"But dear Ludwig, it is your last night in Paris after all, it would be wrong to leave without a little fun, _non_? He exclaimed, gesturing towards the giggling women, looking over at Ludwig with matching sultry expressions. He supposed most straight men would have been immediately, charmed at their unspoken offer, however his mind was otherwise occupied with a certain brown haired man.

"Y-your last night?" a shaky voice spoke, drawing Ludwig to look up at the person beside the table. Feliciano stood holding a tray of sparkling glasses, his face an expression of sadness. He had arrived back at the table just in time to catch Francis mentioning about it being Ludwig's last night. Ludwig felt a guilty stab at his heart on seeing Feliciano's face; he knew he should have told him sooner, as to avoid upsetting the man. Francis still oblivious answered Feliciano, unaware.

"Oui, my lovely friend here is jetting off to Italy tomorrow. Such a shame, he hasn't even had the time to really enjoy the city and all of its beauty" he said, clearly directing the last comment at the women cuddled into him. Feliciano nodded and composed himself, placing the glasses from the tray onto the table one at a time as Ludwig watched him, unsure of what to say. He pulled the champagne bottle from its resting spot and popped the cork, emitting surprised, yet excited reactions from the women, as he began to fill the glasses. When he was done with his task, he quickly left the table and headed back towards the bar. When he reached the bar, he leaned over and called to one of the other barmen.

"Hey, I'm going to take my break" he yelled to him, over the loud thudding of the clubs music. The barman smiled and gave him a thumbs up gesture, letting Feliciano know he had heard. Feliciano pushed himself away from the bar and made his way through the crowded room, weaving in and out of people dancing and drinking. After making his way across the room, he pushed open a door that held a 'Staff only' sign on it, and passed through the corridor. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his mobile phone and flipped it open, scrolling through his list of contacts, before finding the name he was looking for. He pushed open another door, this time an exit to the small alleyway next to the club, Feliciano pulled a small plastic crate over and used it to keep the door open, as he walked over to a wall and lent against it, pressing the button on his phone to call the contact in question.

He leant his head back against the brick wall, taking a deep breath of the cold night air, as he listened to the rings. After about a minute, the rings stopped as the person on the other end of the phone had picked up the call.

"_Ciao_?" Feliciano asked in his native tongue as he awaited a reply from the person.

"_Ciao fratello, è tutto bene_?"

"Yes, well no. He is leaving tomorrow for Italy, and I don't think I can stop him" Feliciano replied to his brother, his tone stern and serious, in contrast to the one he usually used.

"Hmm. Well it looks like you will be coming home sooner than we thought, _Fratello"_

* * *

**A/N ** There we go! =D I had originally planned to upload this sooner, but I have been working on Trials, Tribulations and Textbooks, since Blue is busy at the moment. My apologies!

As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please feel free to comment and review!

*waves*

**Translations**

_**Bonjour**_ – Hello

_**Mon ami**_ – My friend

_**Non**_ - No

**Monsieur** - Sir

_**Oui**_ - Yes

**Ciao fratello, è tutto bene?** – Hello brother, is everything okay?


	5. Chapter 5

**A Chance Encounter**

**Chapter 5**

Ludwig took a long sip of his drink as he sunk back into his leather chair, stretching out his legs he looked out of the small cabin window, watching as the clouds floated past. White billowing masses, spotting but not quite obscuring the crisp blue sky. Allowing the sunlight to filter through and warm the skin on the German's face, as he stared in wonder. He watched as two birds flew, their wings reaching in the air, their feathers swaying faintly in the heavens. Ludwig often wondered what it would be like to be those birds, free and able to soar wherever they wished, with nothing to bind them to the earth. Freedom to choose, freedom to settle or fly, freedom to…

He looked away from the window and from the birds and couldn't help but focus on that face penetrated his thoughts again. That sorrowful expression he couldn't seem to wipe from his memory. Those hazel eyes, refusing to meet his cerulean ones, his eyes had dimmed; even Ludwig could see that, in the tenebrous lighting of the club.

Feliciano, his sweet gentle Feliciano.

When Francis had talked about Ludwig's departure, he could see how hurt the Italian had been. He knew, he should have told him, perhaps had even made more time, to spend with the man, before he was due to leave Paris. Maybe he shouldn't have even made the decision to see him again. At least then it would have prevented the pain he felt in his heart, and the pain he saw in those eyes he adored. He was never a believer in love at first sight, yet he couldn't explain the feelings he held for Feliciano. He had tried all night to reason with his emotions, all logic seemingly lost at he tried to formulate an explanation. It was foolish, a teenage crush, and he knew he had to rid himself of these thoughts that consumed him. After all, he had only known the man for less than a week, which was not nearly enough time to fall in love with someone. Someone he barely knew.

He sighed, raising his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been suffering from a headache since the night before. He guessed it was a mixture of lack of sleep and stress. He hadn't touched a drop of alcohol that night, and had in fact spent most of the evening trying to track down Feliciano, after his departure from their table. He had found him, later that evening serving once again behind the bar. When he had finally gotten his attention, Feliciano no longer wore the sad expression. He had taken Ludwig's hands in his own, and smiled, bidding him a safe journey and hoped he would hear from him when he had landed. Despite his initial relief, Ludwig couldn't help but feel, just slightly, disappointed. That small part of him, just wanted Feliciano to cry, to cry out and ask him to stay.

"Sir, are you alright?"

Ludwig looked up to the flight attendant, her carefully sculpted make-up was flawless, her blond hair scraped back into a tight bun on top of her head, not a strand out of place, but her expression one of concern.

"Are you feeling alright, sir? You look rather pale, a drink of water perhaps?" she offered, resting her hand gently upon his arm.

"That would be appreciated. Also I don't suppose you would be able to get me some painkillers? I have a splitting headache"

"Certainly, I won't be a moment" she replied, giving him a well-rehearsed smile, and hurried down the walkway.

* * *

Trying to leave the airport had been a nightmare, the pace almost packed to the brim with people. A couple of the flights that had arrived around the same time as his had been delayed; meaning the capacity of people was much larger to what it should have been. Luggage was late on being offloaded from the planes, causing a backlog of waiting people, and the agitation of the late arrivals had been evident in the atmosphere surrounding him.

Once he had retrieved his suitcase, he had headed straight outside, glad to be in the fresh air, instead of the stifling heat of the airport terminal, or the confines of the aeroplane. He was however, grateful that INTELTEK always paid for their CEO's to fly on first class tickets. Not that Ludwig was adverse to flying in economy, but being in first class he could enjoy the quieter atmosphere, the comfortable leather seats, the quick service and most of all the leg room that it provided. He looked around in search for a taxi, to quickly realise that there were none available, a queue of waiting people a testament to the demand for them. With a weary sigh, he joined the queue, hoping that his wait wouldn't be for much longer. He simply desired to reach his hotel and possibly have a long soak in the bathtub with a chilled beer, ready to relax before the week of meetings and negotiations required his attention. Looking down the line of waiting people, he noticed that there was about only two people ahead of him, busying themselves on their mobile phones for distraction and relief washed over his tired form, when two of the taxis appeared. He watched with a sense of satisfaction when the two people, got into the same car, and walked forwards to claim the second waiting one for his self.

The driver opened his door, and greeted Ludwig with a firm handshake. The driver was quite young looking, with tousled brown hair and his clothes looked as if they had been thrown on in a hurry. Ludwig couldn't help but notice that he wore such a friendly smile upon his tanned complexion, which almost seemed to make his green eyes sparkle.

"Please, let me help you with those, _señor_,"The man said chuckling at his own slip, his accent carrying a slight, possibly Spanish tone, hinting that he was not Italian raised, "Sorry I mean _signore,_ I always seem to forget that I am in Italy now" he said answering Ludwig's unspoken question for him. He reached down to pick up Ludwig's bags and Ludwig took his briefcase from on top of his luggage quickly, smiling at the taxi driver's confused look.

"My company laptop. And ever-growing workload!" he chuckled, patting the black leather case in his hand. The driver smiled back in return, and lifted the suitcase into the trunk of his car, before closing it and walking around, to open the door for Ludwig.

"That's quite alright, I shouldn't have assumed to move it" he laughed, gesturing for Ludwig to climb inside. He closed the door when the German was seated and took his own seat at the front of the car, "Where to _signore_?"

Ludwig fumbled in his jacket pocket for a moment, before pulling out a piece of paper.

"Forgive me, but my pronunciation is terrible" He chuckled handing the paper with his hotels name upon it, to the driver. He took it and let his eyes fall to the words upon the page for a moment, reading the name before handing it back to Ludwig. He leant forward and turned the key in the ignition, glancing at Ludwig in the rear-view mirror.

"Nice hotel! It won't take long to get there, rest assured" He smiled, pulling the car out of the airport taxi rank and headed down the road in the direction of the hotel. Ludwig glanced out of the window, not really paying much attention to the scenery passing him and looked back towards the driver, who was currently humming a Spanish song, as he tapped the steering wheel.

"How long have you been living in Italy? If you don't mind my asking" Ludwig inquired to the cheerful man.

"Ah too long my friend too long. I came for the work but if I'm honest, I'd rather be back home in my beloved España, tending to my garden, and sleeping the day away"

Ludwig nodded; he could understand the man's longing to be back in his home country. A feeling he shared with the Spanish driver.

"However you will love the people here, they are so friendly and welcoming!" He exclaimed, casting another glance at the blond, "And very beautiful too" he said with a wink, turning his attention back to the road in front of him, turning into the hotels drive.

* * *

Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief, at finally reaching his hotel room; he dropped his suitcase and briefcase beside the double bed, and sat down on the edge, taking the time to remove his shoes, before sinking back onto the duvet, grateful for the soft fabric beneath him. He was tired and ached, despite the flight only being about an hour and a half long. After a moment of lying on the bed, he rose to his feet again, and headed into the bathroom. He reached into the pristine white bathtub, placing the plug into it, and turned the gold coloured tap on, letting the hot water flow into the bath. He looked at the numerous bottles situated along the edge of the bath and selected one, taking a brief instant to smell the contents, before pouring it into the steaming water. He vacated the bathroom and made his way to where he had left his luggage, determined to unpack before he would wind down for the evening.

Picking up his suitcase, he laid it flat upon the bed and unlocked the small padlock around the fastening. He put his keys on the bedside table, and unzipped the bag, ready for the task ahead. Ludwig's looked at the contents, his eyes resting on the small piece of folded paper on top of his clothing, and pulled it from the case. Opening it slowly, he stared at the writing upon it, followed by the phone number that was written there, and cast his mind back yet again to that beautiful man he had left back in Paris.

"I wonder what he is doing now?" he muttered quietly, loosing himself in the thoughts of the hazel eyed barman.

* * *

Lowering his sunglasses slightly, he looked amongst the throngs of people. Families ready to set off on their holidays, businessmen hurriedly talking into their mobiles, lovers embracing. The airport was truly alive, with the hustle of people. Bags scraped, or wheeled across the floor, as flustered people rushed in every direction. He loved to people watch, always passing the time, figuring out what people were thinking, noticing those little details in their body language or chuckling quietly at their actions, when they thought nobody had seen. That was what he was good at, he had an eye for seeing what most people couldn't or didn't want to. He was observant, a trait that benefited him greatly. He pushed his sunglasses back up onto his face and looked down at the watch adoring his wrist. As much as he was observant, patient he was not. And he was quickly growing tired of waiting. The flight had landed over half an hour ago, and the man should be here by now, the baggage had already reached the terminal, many already had been claimed by passengers aboard the flight.

Leaning back against the wall, he adjusted the red scarf around his neck. It was a glorious day, much too warm to be wearing the garment; however it was a familiar item, that would allow the person he was awaiting he recognise him. He shoved his hands back into the pockets of his grey jeans and sighed. He didn't have much more time to spare, he had to be back at the café in an hour, or his boss would have his ass for sure this time.

After about five minutes, he noticed the familiar face looking around curiously, slowly moving, almost cautiously past the milling people in the airport terminal. As the man weaved through the crowds, his bag slung over his shoulder, his eyes searched the faces of the people, before finally coming to a stop on the red scarf. Changing his pace to that of those around him, he hurried to the waiting man, not speaking until he finally stood before him.

"_Fratello._" He stated nodding to the man whose face bore no emotion, no expression as he leant against the wall. A simple nod of recognition was all he received in return. They stood perfectly still for a moment, sizing each other up, before the shorter man of the two finally allowed a smile to pass onto his lips.

"Fratello you're always so serious!" he laughed dropping his bag, and pulling the stoic man into a tight hug.

"Hmm. And you're always so late, brother" The man replied, pushing the smaller man away slightly. He leant down and picked up the discarded bag at his brother feet and tossed it over his own shoulder. He placed a hand on the man back as they began to walk towards the building's exit doors, ready to get out into the crisp fresh air outside. They passed through the sliding glass doors; they immediately felt the heat and sunlight touch their skin, as they made their way across the paved concrete floor and towards the parked black car across the road. The man adoring the red scarf walked to the rear of the car, using his keys to open the boot, flung the bag inside, before taking a moment to remove the scarf and throw it inside as well. He closed the trunk and walked around to the driver's door, watching as his brother, already in the passenger seat, fixed his seatbelt around himself. He got into the car, next to him and locked the doors, before removing his sunglasses, placing them in the compartment in the passenger area of the sleek black sports car, and looked over at his brother again.

The passenger smiled, pressing the button on the door to open the window slightly, and let in a little of the cool breeze from outside.

"Romulus has got your old job back for you; he was so excited at the news of your return. The old man is at café now for, probably going out of his mind with having to wait to see you. You know what the old fart gets like."

The man laughed at the thought of his grandfather, pacing up and down the titled kitchen floor, ranting about the pair of them taking too long, "We best hurry then"

* * *

**A/N **Thankyou to those who have taken the time to read my story! I hope i am doing alright!

To be continued...

Also feel free to drop a review! =)


	6. Chapter 6

**A Chance Encounter**

**Chapter 6**

Feliciano smiled when he saw that they were nearing the 'Rosa Rossa'. The small quaint little café, situated right upon the waterfront. Every time he would return home, it would be as if he had never left, the same metal chairs situated outside, the same colourful flowers in the boxes on the windowsill, the white washed walls, always unchanging and picturesque.

His family had owned it; as far back as he could remember, passed down to each generation. His parents had run it together for many years, Feliciano could still remember all those mornings, he and his brother would rush down to the café, from their living quarters upstairs, just to watch as their parents could make the fresh bread for the day. The brothers would try their hardest to help make the different breads, to end up covered in more flour than what ended up in the recipes. The way their mother always placed a red rose, upon each table. When their parents would be singing as they worked, and their father would always serenade their mother, and danced amongst the tables with her, twirling her around like a princess. You could see just from their faces that they were truly in love with one another, and they adored their little family.

However, that all ended so suddenly, too quickly for the brothers to make sense of. They came home from school one day to find the café closed, eerily quiet, and their grandfather sitting on one of the chairs outside, smoking a cigarette as he awaited their return. Feliciano doubted he would ever forget that tearstained expression, that sorrowful look in his eyes, as he told the boys about the accident. Their beloved parents, both gone, no more singing, no more dancing, it was as if the world had crashed around them, on that day. Not long after, the café reopened with their grandfather Romulus at the reigns. He moved in that very day, to take care of the boys, also to keep the business going, and had never once changed a single thing about the café; he wanted to keep everything the way the boys would remember, so they could cherish their happiest memories when they looked around.

As the black car came to a stop behind one of the city's taxis parked ahead of them, almost directly outside the café, he looked to the windows above in the living quarters. He noticed one of the curtains move slightly, no doubt his grandfather Romulus awaiting his return, eager to hear of his travels and of the people he had met. He always bombarded Feliciano with questions, wanting to know every little detail of what he had seen, tasted, hear, everything, despite the fact Feliciano called him once a week to give him an update on how things were. Feliciano stepped out of the car and onto the pavement, watching the customers in the café blissfully chatting away, as his brother walked up next to him, Feliciano's bag over his shoulder.

"It's good to be home, Lovino. I missed everyone so much!" he smiled, staring at his older brother happily. Lovino patted him on the back, motioning towards the café, not meeting his gaze. Feliciano was used to not seeing Lovino show any emotion, he had stopped opening expressing his feelings long ago, about the same day their parents died, Feliciano would only catch a glimpse now and then, but never wanted to push the issue too far. He knew how quick to anger his brother was, and didn't want to be on the receiving end of his temper.

"Come on, let go inside, I'm hungry" he replied, a small smile hidden upon his face. They walked into the café, taking in the chatter and scents of freshly prepared food, as they made their way to the stairs. Lovino nodded to a man situated near to them as they passed. The man nodded in response and turned his eyes back towards the café floor, watching the people and drinking his coffee. As Feliciano rounded the top of the stairs, he was met by a tall tanned man. The man pulled Feliciano into a tight hug and laughed cheerily.

"Awww, my little Feli has come home!"

"Unhand my grandson Antonio" a gruff voice spoke from behind them. Feliciano looked up from the Spaniards shoulder and smiled. Antonio quickly released Feliciano on hearing the older man's voice, and let the young Italian run into his grandfather's awaiting arms. Romulus guided Feliciano into the living room, leaving his brother and Antonio in the upstairs hallway. Antonio looked over to where the older Vargas brother was stood, staring at him warily. He raised his arms to him expecting another hug from this brother, to receive a bag being flung at his stomach, making him heave.

"Don't think you will get a hug from me_, idiota_" Lovino scoffed, shoving past the hunched over Spaniard. "Now don't you have a job you ought to be attending to?" he asked, looking back over to Antonio, who simply flashed one of his huge smiles up at Lovino.

"_Si si_, as soon as I get the call" he said straightening his stance and patting his trouser pocket. Lovino rolled his eyes and walked in the direction of the living room, Antonio following close behind, now carrying Feliciano's bag, and took a seat on a small armchair beside the window, listening to his grandfather and brother converse.

"How was your trip to Paris, Feliciano?" Romulus asked, leaning back into the cushions of the brown sofa they were sat upon. Feliciano was sat next to him, equally relaxed.

"Oh, it was fun, _nonno roma._ The city was beautiful! There was music and lights and amazing food!" Feliciano exclaimed his eyes sparkling as he waved his arms, as if the accentuate his words. Romulus nodded, listening intently to the young Italian babble on about France, taking in every detail that Feliciano spoke. "I'm so glad I got the job at the bar, _nonno_. I met so many friendly people!" Romulus looked up into Feliciano's eyes, on hearing the last part of his recollections.

"Did you meet him?"

Feliciano stopped and gaze Lovino a quick glance. Romulus was always quick to get to business. He reached inside his trouser pocket and pulled a photograph out, placing it into the older man's hands. He lifted the photo closer, to look at what was upon it, before looking back towards Feliciano.

"And how did it go?" He asked, watching Feliciano's face as he replied.

"I got close but not close enough." He explained, his tone serious, matching his demeanour, almost as if he was detached from what he was speaking. "I didn't manage to gain access to any information however. Not yet at least. I believe I have made an impression upon him, so it shouldn't be too much trouble to get close to him again." Romulus nodded taking in Feliciano's words, and let them roll over his thoughts, as he stood and walked over to the window, overlooking the busy street below.

"Feliciano, are you sure you are still up to the task? It's going to get much more difficult from this point on." He asked, turning back to face the Italian seated upon the sofa. Feliciano nodded, as the Spaniards phone began to ring.

"Of course he will be fine! Who can possibly refuse our little Feliciano's smile!" he chuckled as he pulled the mobile phone from his pocket. Glancing at the screen, he pressed the button to accept the call, talking in a hushed tone as he turned his back on the group for a moment. After about a minute, he snapped the phone shut at looked over at Romulus, standing beside the window.

"It seems that duty calls!" he smiled, letting his gaze fall to the stony faced Italian in the armchair beside him. Lovino glared back at the Spaniard, his expression a mix between contempt and intrigue. Antonio tore his gaze away and began to walk towards the door, "I will be back sometime this evening, I will be sure to keep a check on his movements and report back later, _Addio_."

* * *

Ludwig sighed as he closed his phone yet again, placing it down on the bar in front of him. He was sat in the bar area of his hotel, nursing a beer as he battled with his emotions. A feeling of guilt kept washing over him every time he allowed his thoughts to drift. He attempted to look at the numerous spread sheets open on his laptop's screen, trying to focus back on his work, before his eyes would travel back to the mobile phone. He wanted to call Feliciano, to apologise for his hasty departure from Paris. To explain that he had work commitments that he could not renounce upon, no matter what he desired. He took swig of his beer and placed the empty glass back upon the bar top, watching the bar employees hurriedly going about their job. When he had arrived in the bar, after a lengthy soak in his bathtub, he had spotted, what he thought to be Feliciano serving behind the bar. It had taken all his will power not to rush over and confront the brown haired man, and Ludwig was glad. When the bar man turned round, he had realised it was in fact not the Italian he was hoping for, and he was glad he hadn't made a fool of himself by acting upon impulse alone.

Ludwig picked up his mobile again, and trawled through the list of contacts, he eyes resting upon that one name yet again. Hesitantly he pressed the button to call the person, raising the phone to his ear a listened to the ring tone for a moment, before he faltered and quickly cut off the call.

"This is foolish." He muttered, throwing the phone into the black briefcase on top of the bar. "Can I get another beer please?" he called, raising his empty glass to gain attention. The bar man hurried over and took the glass from him, quickly retrieving a new pint of beer and placing it before the German. Ludwig nodded and thanked the man, handing over the money for his drink and turned to his laptop. He needed to finish preparing for tomorrow's meeting, being held with potential new clients for INTELTEK. He had most of his presentation complete, all he needed to do now was to finalise the financial information needed for the clients and he would be done. If he was successful with his pitch to the Italian firm, he would gain their custom and accounts, ready to set up the transactions and business contacts for his company. Many of INTELTEK's top CEO's had tried for years, to reach agreements with the Italian business to be unsuccessful, this was why he had been sent to attend the meetings. Ludwig had never failed at his job yet. There had only been one other CEO, who had almost managed to gain a similar reputation as a relentless businessman. However, he had left the company over a year ago, his legacy left in tatters.

Mr Braginski had worked for INTELTEK for many years, handling the most important clients. A proud and hardworking man, he exceled at his job and was well respected amongst his peers. He had been securing a deal in China when it had come to light, that many of the accounts he was in charge of, were missing large sums of money. INTELTEK carried out a thorough investigation, when the information had come to light and discovered that this once distinguished man had been removing money for years, small amounts at first, into his many personal bank accounts, up until he was caught. Mr Braginski had managed to steal millions over the time he had spent at INTELTEK, using to fund a lavish and expensive lifestyle for himself, greed fuelling his desire for the money he had obtained. The last Ludwig had hear, the man was still in prison, after being convicted for his fraudulent actions. INTELTEK suspected he had not acted along, but could never find any proof to support their suspicions, and Mr Braginski would never admit to having any help whatsoever, quite happy to take full responsibility.

He shook his head at the memory, it still shocked him to this day that the man he had once respected, had been so deceptive. Tapping away upon his laptop, he continued his work, eager to complete his task, so he could settle with a few more beers. Ludwig was completely unaware that across the bar, at one of the many tables, a man had been sat watching him since his arrival, quietly watching and sipping his drink, pretending to be engrossed in a newspaper that was in his hands.

* * *

To be continued...

**Translations:**

**Idiota:** Idiot

**Fratello**: Brother

**Rosa Rossa**: Red Rose

**Nonno Roma**: Grandpa Rome

_**Addio**_ - Goodbye


	7. Chapter 7

**A Chance Encounter**

**Chapter 7**

"_What do you need me to do?"_

"_You know what you have to do. Get close, get to the laptop, and get the information"_

"…"

"_Are you listening?! We have a job to do. Have you no respect for the family?"_

"_What! Of course I do"_

"_Then get it done."_

"_Of course. Addio."_

"_Addio"_

* * *

Feliciano smiled warmly as he walked towards the table, carrying two plates of steaming pasta, and placed them down on the table in front of the waiting customers.

"_Buon appetito_! Can I get you anything else?" he asked cheerily, as the customers shook their heads and thanked him. He hummed a quiet song as he left the table and started to walk back to the counter, ready to get the next lot of food waiting to be served. He had been home for over a week now and had quickly started working in the family run business. He enjoyed working in the café alongside his family. The café was always busy and he found that even though there wasn't much opportunity to relax, he thoroughly enjoyed meeting and talking with all the different people, flirting with the pretty girls that came in, giggling at his charms and taking in all the glorious scents of the food being cooked in the kitchens. It was something he always missed, when he was on his travels, he tried not to think of home much when he was away. In fact the only time he could remember he had even mentioned it was when he had met up with Ludwig in Paris. He let his mind flit to the tall blond for a moment as he walked; he couldn't help but wonder what he was doing. Probably in a meeting knowing Ludwig, he was always so busy with his work. He travelled a lot, much like Feliciano, and he knew that the stoic German was currently in Italy as business, Feliciano wondered if he ever got lonely being away from home so much. Lost in his thoughts, he barely noticed Lovino passing next to him, napkins in one hand and carrying a tray of drinks with the other, and almost walked straight into him.

"Watch it _idiota!"_ Lovino yelled as he steadied the tray in his hand, glaring at Feliciano. He rubbed the back of his head and grinned nervously, staring at his brothers annoyed scowl.

"S-Sorry, _Fratello"_ He stuttered reaching out and taking the napkins from Lovino and followed him to the table and handed out the napkins to the customers when they had reached it. Lovino placed a well-rehearsed smile upon his face as he handed the drinks out to the customers. He glanced around the café, noticing that Romulus was seated in the far corner, deep in conversation with a blonde man that sat with him. He had been at the table for some time, and the Italian couldn't help but he curious, however he had told Lovino that he was not to be disturbed when he was discussing business with his 'friend' earlier that day. Romulus caught his eye and nodded towards him; Lovino turned his gaze back to the table before him.

"We will bring your food straight over for you" he said as he tapped Feliciano's arm, motioning him to follow. They both walked to the kitchens and picked up awaiting the meals; taking two plates each and served them to the customers. Lovino walked back behind the counter and picked up two cups, placing them on the side as he made coffees for himself and Feliciano, being sure to add extra sugar for him. He looked up to see his brother, cleaning an empty table and wiping it down with a cloth.

"Come on, _idiota_." Lovino called over, as he carried the drinks, walking towards the front of the café, to go to the outside seating area. Feliciano smiled and followed him outside, taking a seat next to him and picked up the coffee, taking a small sip savouring the sweet taste and smiling gratefully.

It was another beautiful day, and the streets were busy with chattering people, enjoying the sunshine. Feliciano watched as two young children ran past, kicking a football between them giggling as they played. He couldn't help but smile as he remembered when he and his brother were younger; they would spend hours playing in the very same street passing away the time until they were called inside for their dinner.

Feliciano looked back toward his brother, watching as he pulled a cigarette out of a small silver tin and put it in his mouth, lighting it. He shook his head at him and took another sip of his coffee. He had started the habit back when he was in college, much to their grandfather's displeasure, even though he also smoked. His brother and grandfather always seemed to be in some sort of argument, as the boys had grown up, Lovino often accusing Romulus of favouring Feliciano over him, and he wondered if Lovino had taken up the habit to gain his attention or simply to annoy him. He let out a soft sigh and Lovino turned his brown eyes to stare at him, blowing a plume of smoke into the air, and tapping off the cigarette ash onto the stone floor.

"What?"

"I wish you would give those up, they aren't good for you _Fratello_"

Lovino scoffed and took another deep drag on the stick, "And I wish you would stop being so stupid and daydreaming. Were you thinking about –him-?" he asked resting his elbow on the table and picked his cup up with his other hand, taking a long drink of his black coffee. Feliciano stared at him for a moment before answering. The brothers had always been close, despite their differences and he had always spoken to Lovino about everything, more in depth and with his emotions than he did with his grandfather. He had told him a fair bit about Ludwig and his time with the man in Paris, even about the intimate kiss they had shared outside the quaint French café. Feliciano could still see his brothers face now, scrunched up in disbelief that his own brother had kissed a 'potato-bastard'.

"Yes, I was. I bet he's in some big meeting, with loads of important people." Feliciano chuckled finishing the last of his drink and placing the cup on the table, relaxing back into his chair. From behind them Romulus was exiting the café with his companion and the boys turned to look up at him. Romulus shook hands with the man bidding him farewell, watching as he walked across the street and got into a car parked beside the curb, and drove off down the street. Romulus looked down at the boys and smiled.

"Family dinner tonight, I'm cooking! Lovino stop smoking." he said cheerily, walking over to Lovino and taking the cigarette out of his fingers. He quickly smoked the last of it and threw it on the floor, crushing it into the ground with his shoe, before walking back inside the café, not noticing when Lovino glared at him and flipped his middle finger in his direction, making Feliciano giggle quietly. They sat in silence for a moment before the sound of Lovino's mobile chimed, signalling he had received a text message. Grumbling he reached into his pocket and pulled out the mobile, tapping the screen in annoyance, before shoving it back in his pocket.

"So when are you planning seeing him?" Lovino asked watching as Feliciano simply shrugged his shoulders. He hadn't spoken to him since their last encounter in the club in Paris, and wasn't sure whether he should call him or not. He had checked his mobile several times, since his arrival, not receiving any messages or calls from the man, and he was too nervous to make the first move. He didn't want to appear too desperate or too forward.

"Boys! Get your lazy asses back in here! There are good people waiting for service!" Their grandfather called from inside. Lovino groaned loudly next to his brother. Lovino was never a people person, much preferring to work in the kitchen away from the customers, and only really smiled if there was a pretty girl wanting service. Feliciano had spent hours trying to help him practice a smile, considering he was a waiter, he couldn't always walk around with a grumpy face; Romulus was convinced he would scare away most of their customers. The got up from their table and carried their cups inside, leaving them with the other dirty cutlery waiting to be washed and retrieved their order pads from behind the counter.

* * *

Ludwig walked down the small stone street, taking in all the sights around him, glad to out in the fresh air, instead of the stifling meeting rooms he frequented. He had finished his morning meetings and had decided to take a long walk around Venice to clear his head, after dropping off his briefcase and jacket in his hotel room. He was sure to lock his briefcase and laptop in the small hotel safe in his room before he left. He was in charge of many important documents and information for INTELTEK, and was always sure to securely lock away all work items when they were not in use. He was originally only meant to stay in Italy for a week; however INTELTEK had called to inform him of their decision to extend his time there. They had arranged for him to meet with two other potential clients, both of whom had appointments dotted on different dates, spanning over the course of a month. Ludwig had initially been furious, despite agreeing to the company's request. He was meant to have a week's holiday after the last set of meetings he had attended, and had planned to visit his parents and brother in Germany. His mother had been sad to hear that he was cancelling their arrangements again, telling him he worked far too much and needed a rest. She worried far too much for him, but he guessed as a mother, she would never stop worrying over her youngest son.

For now he simply walked, to nowhere in particular, just wondering through the streets of Venice, marvelling at the beauty around him. He came to a stop by one of the many canals, watching as a Gondola propelled past, with a couple seated to the rear, holding hands and kissing. He vaguely wondered if one day, he and Feliciano would like that couple, just happy and sharing their lives together. He sighed, as he pushed away from the wall he was leaning on and walked down the street, perhaps he would finally give in a call the Italian. Noticing the café up ahead, he decided to stop for a drink, and time to think about what he should do regarding Feliciano. What would he even say?

He walked up to the café, looking the front and taking note of the name, 'Rosa Rossa'. He frowned slightly. The place seemed so familiar to him, yet he couldn't place why. He had never been there before and couldn't recall ever seeing it in any pictures. He shrugged off his thoughts and placed his confusion down to exhaustion, as he walked inside and looked for an empty table. He found one beside the window and took a seat, picking up the menu and reading what the café had to offer.

* * *

From the kitchen, Romulus watched as the new customer walked in, a serious look upon his face. To his left he noticed Lovino had stopped what he was doing, arms filled with a pile of clean dishes waiting to be put away, as he watched the man go over to an empty table and sit down. They exchanged a glance before Romulus turned towards the busy kitchen.

"There's a customer waiting!" he called to Feliciano, who was over chatting to one of the cooks and tasting some of the sauce that was on the stove. He waved over to his grandfather and gave the spoon back to the cook, smiling.

"Just coming!" he replied picking up his pad from the countertop and walking out of the kitchen area, to the café floor. He quickly looked around before spotting the customer seated beside the windows overlooking the canal. He walked over, placing his cheery smile on as he greeted the man engrossed in the menu.

"Ciao! Are you ready to order?" he asked, watching the man place the menu back upon the table top and look up at him. A look of shock washed over the man's face as his hazel eyes met the piercing blue ones of the man before him.

"F-Feliciano?" he stuttered, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in France?" he asked clearly shocked to see him stood beside the table. Feliciano wasn't sure how to respond, caught off guard from seeing the German sat at the table.

"W-well I uh—my brother called me and said that my grandfather needed my help. The café has been so busy, so I came back for a little while" he answered fidgeting with the pen in his hand. He was curious as to why, of all the café's in Venice Ludwig had managed to find him in his. Ludwig nodded and sat back in his chair.

"I'm sorry for all the questions. I was just surprised to see you Feliciano. I'm sorry I haven't called…I was actually just thinking about it. About you…" he said, stopping himself midsentence. He kept looking into Feliciano's eyes; unable to stop the memories of their kiss from flooding back, and blushed slightly. He quickly adverting his eyes back to the menu on the table, hoping that the Italian hadn't seen.

"How about I get you a drink and I'll see if Fratello can cover for me for a little while?" he offered, gently brushing his fingers against Ludwig's hand, giving him a warm smile. Ludwig nodded a small smile gracing his features.

* * *

It was already well into the evening and Ludwig had drunk a fair amount of beer. After their chat in the 'Rosa Rossa', they had decided to go out for the evening. Feliciano had laughed when Ludwig explained how he had simply found the café by chance. He hadn't even realised that the reason he had seemed to recognise the place, was because the Italian had told him all about it, even down the finest detail about the appearance, when they had met in the café in Paris.

Feliciano had insisted on showing him around and after hours of sightseeing and walking, they had found themselves in a small bar in one of the many side-streets of Venice. Ludwig watched as Feliciano took a swig from the wine bottle in his hand, the glass discarded on the table a while ago.

"No I am telling you! White flags are perfectly good way of getting out a fight!" He laughed, draining the last of the wine from the bottle and learning against Ludwig. He put his arm around the smaller man, chuckling when the brunette cuddled into him. He finished his beer and placed the glass on the table.

"Perhaps I should get you home, hm?" He asked. Feliciano had been sure to look after him before when he had been intoxicated, so it went without saying that he would do the same for the man. He looked down at Feliciano shaking his head rapidly, amused by how cute he was when he was drunk.

"No_! Voglio passare più a lungo con voi_!" he said with a pout, unaware for a moment that he had slipped into the Italian language. He giggled before speaking again, staring up at Ludwig with huge eyes and moving closer to nuzzle his cheek, "But I want to say with you longer Luddy~" he whispered. Ludwig felt a blush rise on his cheeks, yet held him close. "Can I get another bottle of wine _signore_?" Feliciano suddenly called to the barman. The barman put up his hand to acknowledge him, and brought over an open bottle to the table, which Ludwig quickly paid him for.

He had to admit he was reluctant to end the night here. He felt as if his heart was in conflict with his better judgement. He felt that familiar want and desire rising in him as he stroked Feliciano's hair, noticing how after he had drank a little more wine, he stroked Ludwig's leg affectionately, gazing up at him with those hazel orbs.

Sensing his slight reluctance, Feliciano stood, picking up the bottle with one hand and leant forward to Ludwig, placing his other hand on his cheek. He pressed their foreheads together, not once breaking their gaze.

"How about we finish this bottle somewhere else?" he whispered seductively, brushing his lips over Ludwig's. Ludwig felt a shiver of desire go down his spine as he leaned up to catch Feliciano's lips with his own, kissing him hungrily. He didn't normally do cave into his passions like this, but what harm would it do? He broke the kiss and stood, putting an arm around Feliciano and pulled his body close to his own, running his hand over the brunettes back.

"My hotel isn't far.." he said grabbing him and pulling Feliciano into another heated kiss.

* * *

"_Follow them. Make sure everything is going to plan"_

"_Of course, you don't pay me to simply look pretty"_

"_Do what I tell you or you won't get paid at all"_

"_OK, ok. I'll call you later"_

* * *

**A/N** To be continued…~~ :)

**Translations:**

**Addio:** Goodbye

**Buon appetito**!: Enjoy your meal!

**Idiota**: Idiot

**Fratello**: Brother

**No! Voglio passare più a lungo con voi!: **No! I want to spend more time with you!

**Signore: **sir


	8. Chapter 8

**A Chance Encounter**

**Chapter 8**

"He's at the hotel."

"Good, proceed as planned. Don't mess this up, this is the best opportunity we have"

"I know, don't worry"

"And keep an eye out for him, I don't want him getting hurt over a job, he's still my—"

"_Si_! I know! Hang on a minute they're passing me now…" The man said looking up at the stumbling pair, catching the eyes of the smaller male and nodded slightly. The brunette gaze him a small wink, and held up his palm against the other man's back spreading his fingers, only slightly so he could see. They passed quickly and disappeared into the elevator.

"He's set to go. Give it five hours"

"Good, stay close and do your part."

"I'll be in contact shortly" The man said hanging up the call and pocketed the mobile.

He pushed away from the wall he was leaning on and walked over to the far end of the foyer, taking note of his surroundings. The hotel lobby was fairly quiet this late in the evening, most guests already in their rooms fast asleep and the staff levels were at a minimum. He stood near the reception desk and waited for the receptionist to take her usual, sneaky cigarette break, as she usually did around this time, thinking as it was the early hours of the morning nobody would notice. When she got up and left, the man quickly leant over the desk and picked up the staff swiping card, left on the desk and slipped it up his sleeve.

He had been watching the German, from the moment he had arrived in Italy; he had even had a conversation with him. Mapping his movements and those of the people around him, had been fairly easy, using different guises, one day he was a businessman as a guest at the hotel, the other he might be an employee, a taxi driver; all working for his to keep the man unnoticed. He had memorised the staff's names and faces, their shift patterns and habits at the hotel, along with the routines of the man at the centre focus of this job.

He walked over to a fire exit, beside the reception desk and opened his mobile again and pressed the call button, turning his head to glance at the camera pointed in his direction.

"No te lo pienses" he said when he heard the call was picked up. He ignored the groan and persons swearing and kept his eye on the camera watching. After a couple of seconds, the little red light on the security camera turned off. He pushed the door open, smiling as he put his phone in his pocket, letting the shorter, annoyed looking man in, a laptop under his arm.

"We have ten minutes before those come back on. Let's go, bastard"

* * *

The blond man was fast asleep, when Feliciano quietly crept out of the bed, being careful not to disturb the man picking up his discarded trousers and pulled them on. He took a moment to look over at the man, deep in sleep, and watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed. He was still a little surprised that the man had given in and had brought him back to his room, considering he was almost obsessive over sticking to his regimes and own set of rules. He had told Feliciano previously how he wasn't in the habit of taking people back to his room, especially those he barely knew or wasn't dating. A small smile graced his face; he still could be as persuasive as ever, using his charms to their full advantage. The non-alcoholic wine he had drunk had certainly helped, he focused on making sure that Ludwig had drank enough to not notice; the money spent on the barman's silence and co-operation had paid off. Apparently the childish charms and feigned drunk behaviour had even worked on the resolute German; he had honestly thought it would have taken more time. This meant that all his plans had to happen tonight, much sooner than he had anticipated.

Shaking his thoughts away he picked his mobile up off the bedside table and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could. He sat on the edge of the white bathtub and flipped the mobile open, searching for a certain contact. When he had found it, he pressed the call button and waiting a few moments for when it was answered.

"He's asleep. Give me the safe number." He said quietly.

"4097"

"I'll text when it's ready"

He snapped the mobile shut, and tucked it in his trouser pocket and felt for the small device inside; making sure it was still there before listening for any movement from the other room. On hearing none, he opened the bathroom door and peered out into the room, scanning the area with his eyes before the fell on the man still asleep on the bed. Slowly he approached the safe near the wardrobe.

"Hmm…Feli?" He paused looking over to the bed on hearing Ludwig's tired sounding voice, "What are you doing?"

"I was just going to get a drink of water, I won't be long" he replied putting his cheerful voice on and watched the man curl into the duvet.

"Hmm…ok" Ludwig replied quickly falling back into his deep slumber, not even aware or awake enough to register what was going on.

Feliciano waited until he was sure he was asleep and knelt in front of the safe, tapping in the code. When he heard the quiet click of the safe, he pulled the door open. Peering inside he spotted the laptop, and pulled it out, closing the safe after. He looked behind him again, checking on Ludwig, and then turned back to the laptop, lifting the screen and switching it on. He had been doing this type of job for years. He didn't really care much for the reasons behind the jobs he was given, he just did as he was told. Once it was powered up he pulled the small device from his pocket and stuck it in the USB port, taping away at the keys and loading the software onto the laptop. As it was loading he pulled out his mobile and sent a short text to the person he had spoken to previously. He watched as the software finished its upload and pulled the device out. The small device was used to sweep the computers hardrive and memory and copy everything onto it at lightning speed. It had cost a fair amount to get hold of, and in his opinion, it was money well spent. It gave Feliciano more time to focus on getting his part of the job done quickly and efficiently. He quickly placed the switched off laptop back into the safe, and returned back to the sleeping man, removing the trousers and placing them carefully under the bed.

* * *

Ludwig woke the next morning and rolled onto his side, reaching his arm out and felling the empty space in the bed next to him. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He had come back to the hotel room with Feliciano last night, after meeting him in the café. It had defiantly been the early hours of the morning by the time they had got back. He remembered walking part of the way towards the hotel, before the Spanish taxi driver from the airport had spotted them and offered to take them to the hotel, free of charge. He had said he wanted to make sure they were safe getting back, in their condition. He even rememberd the long passionate kisses they shared outside, before they even stumbled into the hotel lobby, almost walking into a traveller on his mobile. He sat up in the bed and looked around the room for the small Italian, and sighed in relief when he found him in the kitchen area, sat upon the countertop drinking a cup of coffee. He was wearing the shirt Ludwig had been wearing last night, his legs crossed as he held the cup with both hands. Ludwig couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved that he was still there. He shoved the duvet off himself and used a sheet from the bed to wrap around his waist, as he strode over where Feliciano was sat. He learnt forward and placed his hands either side of him, resting his head against the smaller mans as Feliciano lowered the cup to his lap.

"How can you be up so early, and be so chirpy in the morning? We had barley any sleep and drank far too much." Ludwig chuckled. Feliciano leant back and put his coffee down. He reached for a small box and picked up a second cup, resting on the countertop, and handed them to Ludwig. Looking at the items he saw that Feliciano had made him a black coffee and retrieved him a box of painkillers from the cupboard.

"I don't get headaches, Luddy!" he giggled, "I handle my drink pretty well!" Ludwig stood up straighter and took the items gratefully. Pulling the plastic strip from the box, he popped two of the white tablets into his mouth and washed them down with the warm coffee. He stared at the man before him and smiled. He had couldn't describe the feelings he had for him, not just from their intimacy the night before, but there was just something about Feliciano he adored.

"Ludwig, I have to leave soon…I need to get back to the café." Feliciano said, giving Ludwig a cute wide-eyed stare, and smiling. Ludwig felt the smile slipping from his face slightly; he cupped the Italians face gently.

"So soon? Can't you at least stay for some breakfast?" he asked, his eyes begging Feliciano to reconsider. He watched as the man held his hand and kissed his fingertips.

"Sorry Ludwig, but I have to, it's work and grandfather needs all the help he can get" He replied swinging his legs of the counter, he leant to Ludwig and gave him a loving kiss, squeezing his hand affectionately. He walked over to the bed and stripped off the shirt, placing it on the bed and dressed in his own clothing, making sure to pull his trousers on carefully. Once he had gathered his belongings he looked over to Ludwig and smiled as he walked over to him.

"Perhaps we could arrange to meet again?" He asked as he nuzzled his face into Feliciano's hair. He smiled as he led Ludwig to the door, opening it.

"Of course, call me this evening." He said one hand in his pocket as he held Ludwig's with the other. Behind him, the door to the room opposite opened, and two men fell out laughing loudly. The tanned taller man didn't seem to notice the pair and walked straight into Feliciano.

"Hey, careful!" Ludwig warned, not noticing that in the collision, Feliciano's hand came from his pocket and slipped the small USB device into the other mans. The laughing pair stopped and the man raised his hands defensively.

"_¡lo siento! _I didn't see you there, I was so caught up with my little tomato…" he chuckled light-heartedly, pulling the man next to him into a tight hug. Ludwig started at the man for a moment raising his eyebrows, before finally placing him.

"Ah, you're the taxi driver! Thank you for your assistance last night." He said, rubbing Feliciano's shoulder. He wondered for a moment what the man could possibly be doing in the hotel, considering the prices the place charged for a room for the night. Surely from what the man had told him before and considering the wages he must earn, he wouldn't have thought he would have been able to afford the fee. He shook the thoughts away, he knew it was wrong of him to make such assumptions. He didn't know the reasons for them being there nor was it his place to know why, it was really none of his business anyway. His eyes flitted to the smaller man in the Spaniard's grasp, and couldn't help but noticed how he looked surprisingly similar to Feliciano.

"Well we have to be going! I promised breakfast!" The Spanish man said grinning; only gaining a grumble from the smaller man as they walked off down the hallway.

"I have to be going Ludwig! I will talk to you later though!" Feliciano said kissing Ludwig once more before he walked off down the hallway, gazing over his shoulder to wink at the German watching him walk away.

* * *

"Is the information good?"

"Yeah, Lovi's just accessing it now. You did a good job Feli!"

"Hm."

* * *

**A/N** To be continued…(apologises for the short rubbish chapter -_-)

**Translations**

**Si**: Yes

**No te lo pienses.** – Go for it.

**¡lo siento!** – Sorry!


End file.
